


When You Want To Go To It

by sweepingdonut



Category: Exchanges After Dark Server Bots
Genre: (If you can't tell), Bad Advice, Bad Art, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Flogging, Other, bad everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 04:20:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17379443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweepingdonut/pseuds/sweepingdonut
Summary: Mistress is the one in charge here.





	When You Want To Go To It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadow_lover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_lover/gifts).




End file.
